The Housesitter
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Mara Green has lived next door to Randy Orton for almost year and she has been housesitting for him for six months. She has always had a little crush on him. What happens when she's housesitting and he comes home early? One shot request for DivaliciousDool.


This is a one shot request for DivaliciousDool. i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Mara Green picked up the key from her desk and headed over her next door neighbor's house to check on things and get the mail. She had been taking care of Randy Orton's house for six months. Usually when he was on the road traveling. They talked when he was home and occasionally had dinner together. She considered him a great friend.

She walked to the mailbox and picked up the mail and the newspaper and headed in. She turned off the alarm and headed to the kitchen. She placed the mail and newspaper on the counter as always. She didn't notice the bag by the front door. She got some water and started watering the plants when she heard a noise from upstairs. She sat down the water pitcher and grabbed a knife from nearby.

She slow made her way upstairs careful to not make a sound. She heard another noise and followed the sounded. She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary and wondered how some could break in. She followed the sound toward the master bedroom. She carefully walked in worried she would find a burglar.

She had barely walked in when Randy came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him. The well toned tan muscled. The tattoos. The tiny drops of water she could see.

"Mara, hey, I didn't see you." Randy said when he finally noticed she was there.

"I…was just dropping off the mail." She said blushing slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Randy and he smiled a little

He had always thought she was attractive and she had become a great friend to him.

"I'll go now that you're home." She said walking away. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait, Mara." He said to her. "You have been so helpful with house sitting for me how about I cook you dinner?"

"Okay." She replied.

"Great. Give me a few minutes to get changed and I will meet you downstairs."

She nodded and headed back downstairs. Yeah they'd had dinner together before but he had never cooked for her. She sat down on the sofa and waited for him to come down.

"Okay, so let's see what I have to cook." He said when he came down ten minutes later. He headed into the kitchen with Mara behind him. "Well how about some chicken pasta?"

"Great." She smiled as she sat down at the island in the kitchen.

He got to work cooking the chicken and pasta and soon they were seated at the table eating. After dinner, they headed into the living room.

"Mara, I really appreciate all you have done for me the last few months."

"I don't mind." She smiled.

He smiled back and couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing her. He smiled into the kiss as she kissed him back. He had been thinking about kissing her for a few weeks now.

"Let's take this upstairs." He whispered to her.

She could only nod as he took her hand and led her upstairs. He kissed her again as they got to his bedroom. He led her over to the bed and wasted no time in ridding her of her clothes and his own. He laid her back on the bed and covered her with his body.

He kissed her lips and slowly made his down her body using the sounds she was making as a guide. She grasped when she felt him flick his tongue inside her. He brought her close to the edge and then made his way back up. He kissed her lips again and slid himself inside her. He started slowly moving in and out of her bringing such pleasure. She moaned as his pace increased.

She hadn't felt passion and pleasure like this in months. She felt herself getting close to the edge as he continued. He increased his pace more as he reacted to her moans of pleasure with his own.

"Oh god." She moaned as she got close. He thrusted into her two more before they came together.

He pulled out of her and lay beside her. Both catching their breathes. Mara propped herself on her elbow.

"That was incredible and surprising."

"I just have thought about kissing you for weeks now. I really like you Mara."

"I like you too." She smiled. "So, where does this leave us?"

"Well I hope we can try to be something but I travel a lot. You understand that right?"

"Yes. I can continue to house sit for you. So, our relationship is pretty much the same with the exception of us being a couple."

"I don't just see you as my house sitter anymore. You're more than that."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. They made love the rest of the night. Mara couldn't believe how things went down. She started the day as Randy's house sitter and friend. And now she was wrapped in his arms in afterglow. She never expected to end up like this but she couldn't think of anything better than this.

Please Review!


End file.
